


Why are you like this?

by SharkGirl



Series: Tumblr Prompts 2021 [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Established Relationship, Hangry!Murasakibara, Himuro Knows Everyone, Jealousy, M/M, Post-Canon, Short, Short & Sweet, hunger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: But Himuro wasn’t helping him. He was talking to people. For, like, the third time in as many blocks. He was hungry and this was annoying. Did Himuro know everyone in the Greater Los Angeles area?A MuraHimu quote drabble request from tumblr.
Relationships: Himuro Tatsuya/Murasakibara Atsushi
Series: Tumblr Prompts 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166144
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Why are you like this?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ Here is another prompt I received on tumblr~  
> This time it's MuraHimu #33 "Why are you like this?"
> 
> Beta'd by my awesome sibling, JD~  
> Please enjoy!!

“Tatsu-chiiiiiin…” Murasakibara whined, but it once again fell on deaf ears. They were on break for a few hours between classes and Himuro had promised to take him to the convenience store to buy some snacks. And it wasn’t like Murasakibara couldn’t find it on his own -- his English was really good -- but it was almost impossible to get anywhere on foot in L.A., so he often relied on his dorm-mate and boyfriend to help him.

But Himuro wasn’t helping him. He was talking to people. For, like, the third time in as many blocks. He was hungry and this was annoying. Did Himuro know everyone in the Greater Los Angeles area?

And every time they spotted them, it was always, “Oh, hey, Tatsuya!” or “How’s it, Tatsuya?” and one time, “¿Qué onda, Tatsu?” And it wasn’t that Murasakibara was jealous or anything. He was just hungry.

“Starving,” he muttered, his stomach grumbling. He purposely hadn’t gotten anything on campus because Himuro had promised to take him to this cool place with really unusual and super tasty snacks.

Instead, Murasakibara was stuck standing in the middle of the sidewalk, sweat dripping down his neck and the backs of his legs, while Himuro went on and on about this and that to complete strangers. 

“Yeah, isn’t he?” Himuro said, finally looking back and Murasakibara, a fond smile curing his lips.

That caught his attention. What had they said about him?

“Yeah, never thought I’d settle down either, but here we are,” Himuro went on in flawless, native English. Murasakibara understood it -- most of the time -- but he was hot and hungry and cranky and he just wanted to go.

Finally, he’d reached his boiling point. Murasakibara walked up and grabbed Himuro’s wrist, forcefully, though still gently, urging him away from his chatty friends.

“Oh, I forgot we’re headed somewhere,” Himuro apologized to them with a wave. “See you later!”

Hmph. Forgot! And Murasakibara would be damned if he saw them later. 

Again, not jealous. Just hungry. 

“I don’t think I’ve seen them since before I transferred to Yosen--”

“Why are you like this?” Murasakibara groaned, not meaning to say it aloud. But his brain did funny things when his blood sugar dipped.

Himuro paused, turning to blink up at him. “Atsushi?” 

“You’re so familiar with everyone,” he went on in a low grumble. “It was just supposed to be me and Tatsu-chin getting snacks and if I didn’t--”

“Atsushi,” Himuro cut him off with an amused expression on his face. “Don’t tell me you were jealous?”

Murasakibara turned toward him, his eyes going wide. Then he faced forward, spotting a shop in the distance. That had to be the place. “Is that it?” He gestured with his chin, ignoring the question completely.

“You can change the subject, if you like,” Himuro said, puckering his lips and lacing his fingers behind his back. There was a skip in his step. “But I think it’s cute when you get all growly like that.”

Murasakibara rolled his eyes. “I’m not cute. And what do you mean by growly?”

“You know,” Himuro sang, stepping to the side to let him into the store first. “All protective and jealous.” He beamed up at him. “It’s adorable.”

There was a beat then, when Murasakibara considered turning around and leaving. But he smelled something sweet and spicy being kept warm under a heating lamp and he decided to stay and see what this place had to offer.

“Oh, Tatsuya! You brought a friend!” the person behind the counter exclaimed with a wave.

Murasakibara grumbled and Himuro latched onto his arm, leading him inside. “Yes, my boyfriend. Isn’t he the cutest?” 

Those snacks had better be worth it. 

And, luckily for Himuro, they were. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, these two~ So cute!
> 
> As always, let me know what you think with a comment and kudos and feel free to hmu on tumblr [@jubesy](https://jubesy.tumblr.com)~


End file.
